The Forgotten Hunter
by lazura234
Summary: Azusa is my name, and hunting is not a mere game. A remastered version of The Girl With Only A Name and A Xros Loader.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazura: This is a remastered version of** ** _The Girl With Only A Name and A Xros Loader._ For now this is just start, since it's been a while since I wrote a story for digimon. **

_**Full Summary: Azusa was sought into becoming the first puppet of the digimon hunters by Quartzmon. Although his plan fails when his first created digimon rebelled against him. Sending away Azusa, the first digimon's data became reformatted. In the process, Azusa loses her memory of being in the digital world after taking a blunt attack from Quartzmon while leaving. She ends up being discovered by two rookie level digimon by the names of Lunamon and Gumdramon.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

 _'Run!'_

The other behind me yelled, but who was that?

 _'B-But what about you?!'_

There was fear instilled in my voice. Fear I didn't know of. But from who? Who am I running away from?

 _'Don't worry about me, you need to be safe!'_

Would we really have been safe from harm? But why do I need to be safe?

 _'No! I'm not leaving without you! You're my-'_

My? This being is my?

 _'There's no time! We both know how strong this monster is and between the two of us it's best if you're safe!'_

...

 _'Run.'_

 _'Run.'_

 _'Run.'_

 _'Never look back, Azusa.'_

 _'This is the only way we can escape for now!'_

 _ **'...Hm...so this is where you two have been...'**_

Who? I could feel myself shudder from the sound of the voice.

 _'Run! I'll handle it from here!'_

 _'No! You promised you'd leave with me as my-!'_

 _'...'_

 _'I'm sorry, but...'_

Why? Why're you sad?

 _'...mon! Agh!'_

 _'Azusa!'_

 _'...'_

 _'...mon, you liar.'_

 _'You promised.'_

Liar? Promise?

What lies have been made?

What was the promise I made?

Who are you?

Who am I?

I'm...Azusa?

* * *

 **Digital World**

* * *

In the deserted city bearing ruined buildings and cars covered in digital codes and moss. Two creatures running atop of the building's rooftops.

A white creature scurried after another. A creature of purple bearing a red cover and orange colored wings.

"Gumdramon!" The white creature called out to the one in purple heaving heavily, "Stop moving so fast!" The white creature huffed in her words. "I can't even...catch my breath for a second."

The so called 'Gumdramon' turned around frowning at the other digimon's slow pace, "Lunamon you can't expect me to slow a second. You do realize I have to prove to that old hag and the king sooner or later."

Gumdramon raised his tail-like sledgehammer, showing a golden band. "I have to find this one person, and then..."

"..." Lunamon sighed as she placed her paw over her forehead, "You need to have patience Gumdramon, it's not like a hunter would appear out of nowhere in the digital world."

"That's why!" Gumdramon, frustrated, balled his claws into a small fist. "Hunters aren't easy to find nowadays. That's why-!"

"I'm not going to stop searching this city until I've found one!" Without further ado, Gumdramon attempted to jump onto the next building, only to end up jumping halfway toward the next one. "Uh oh...UWAHH!"

"G-Gumdramon?!" Lunamon rushed over to the edge of the roof, and peered over the ledge shouting, "Are you alright?! Do you need help?!"

Down at the bottom, Gumdramon had face planted himself into an abandoned car.

"Ow." He grunted in pain while sitting up. "I'm fine, and I don't need your stinking help for Pete's sake!"

Although, as Gumdramon was about to continue on the ground by foot. A sound of someone mumbling was heard, "...nn...?"

"Huh?"

 _'Was that a voice? Coming from the car?'_

"Hey Gumdramon, wait for me, I'll be down there in a jiff!" Lunamon's feet pitter pattered against the rooftop, however Gumdramon paid no heed to Lunamon. Instead, he peered into the window of the car. Inside the car was a shadow of someone, in which Gumdramon couldn't make out due the mossy covering, although out of the corner of his eyes he could see a familiar shape.

It was none other than-

"A Xros Loader!" Gumdramon exclaimed in surprise as he slammed his face against the glass to get a closer look, "W-What's a Xros Loader doing here of all places?!"

A light blue colored xros loader held in the clutches of the figure. By the looks of it, Gumdramon was able to determine the figure to being human by the hand.

 _A 'human...? No...A hunter!'_

"Gumdramon?" Once Lunamon had made it down from the building, she found Gumdramon gazing heavily through the window of the car, "What're you doing?"

"Lunamon, you gotta see this." The digimon signaled Lunamon to follow as he scooted over to allow her to see, "There's a hunter inside this car."

"Hunter?" Peering into the glass, Lunamon gasped, "What's a hunter doing in here of all places?! This is bad! If a digimon within this territory caught wind of this hunter being in here."

Lunamon shifted her gaze over to Gumdramon, bearing an expression of great concern, "We have to get the hunter out of here!"

"What's wrong with you Lunamon?" Gumdramon found it strange seeing Lunamon panic over a mere human, "Why're you so in a rush? Let's just take our time before we-"

"You don't understand Gumdramon," The rabbit digimon controlled her breathing as her ears twitched, "There was a digimon roaming around this territory...and there were a few explosion happening...it looked like it was coming from the east-"

Although the minute, Lunamon raised her head all she saw was Gumdramon instantly leaving to see the hunters capturing the digimon.

"Hey! Gumdramon!" Lunamon huffed watching the dragon-like digimon scurry toward the battle, "Oh...King Shoutmon...Sanzomon-sensei..."

"What am I going to do about Gumdramon if he's always head first into everything?" Shaking her head, Lunamon reminded herself of the situation taking place as of now, "Before I chase after Gumdramon, I need to make sure I get this hunter out of here."

Raising her claw up, Lunamon aimed her attack toward the door, "Lunar Claw!"

The door hinge broke, as it fell Lunamon backed away to avoid taking a hit. "Fweh...that was a close one."

"Hn...?" The voice was now clearer, it was soft. The sound of a girl. Quickly climbing into the car's seat, Lunamon found out that the hunter was waking up. The hunter had soft shade of brown hair tied into low twin tails using white ribbons, she was wearing a blue workshop one-piece held together with a brown belt and draped cropped brown pants. In the clutches of her left hand was a light blue xros loader, an object in which Lunamon is quite familiar with.

"..." Trying to shake the girl awake, Lunamon quietly uttered, "Wake up. Please wake up. This isn't the right place to be sleeping at Miss Hunter."

"Nn..." The girl muttered, opening her caramel colored eyes before the digimon. "A strange creature...Who are you?"

Properly sitting herself up the girl blinked a few times, "And where am I?"

"One things for sure, I am not a strange creature. I am known as a species that inhabits this world called a digimon. My name is Lunamon," The digimon introduced herself while giving a small curtsy, "But aren't you a hunter? You should already know of what I am by now, also shouldn't you already know of the place you're at?"

The girl gave the digimon a questioning look as she shook her head in disagreement, "No...and why are you calling me a hunter? I'm...just Azusa. A regular 12 year old girl from the Yukimura Orphanage."

Lunamon placed crossed her arms before the person claiming to be called Asuza, "Well Azusa, can you please tell me what is the item in your hand?"

 _'Item?'_

Lunamon pointed toward her left hand. Following the hand, Asuza stared at the item held in her grasp.

"I...I don't know what this is..." Azusa answered, "I'm just a..."

"UWAH!" A howling screech shouted from a good distance. Lunamon's face nonetheless shown panic, "That idiot Gumdramon! He got into a fight with another digimon!"

Lunamon was going to leave, but she realized that choice was nonetheless a bad one. Without thinking, Lunamon grabbed the girl's arm pulling her out of the car and running directly toward the scream.

"H-Hey wait! Where in the world are you taking me?!" Azusa yelled, confused of what the digimon was doing.

"I need to get to Gumdramon!" Lunamon replied in a hurry, "And I can't leave someone like you alone there!"

 _'What in the world did I get myself into?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my oc.**

* * *

 _The last thing I remember was heading back home from school that day, and then...I find myself running like crazy with this strange creature known as a digimon?!_

 _..._

 _I'm beginning to wonder if this is all a bad dream._

"Ah," The so called digimon beside me claimed to be Lunamon. So far she's the first one I've ever met in my life, but at the same time...I wonder why I wasn't surprised in seeing her. Normally I should be freaking the heck outta myself just like how Kotaro freaks out about monsters lurking in the darkness, but...Lunamon doesn't seem to be a scary monster or digimon or whatever she is.

"Is that..." Lunamon stopped a few minutes as what looked like a huge dragon wearing clothes and such heading toward someone. Not only that the dragon returned to a smaller form to that of the same size as Lunamon, "T-That was Gumdramon?! Gumdramon!"

"Whoa! Slow down at least a bit!" Lunamon still dragged me over, ignoring my words. We were moving a tad too fast to my own comfort, "W-We're going to craaaaash!"

"Look out!" I screamed as I slammed right into the person beside Gumdramon. While Lunamon practically knocked herself into Gumdramon.

"Ow..." The person was able to catch me from my unintended fall, although from the sound of the voice it sounded like a boy, "At least watch where you're going..."

Lifting my head, I found myself face to face with a boy covered in scratches and dirt. Bearing spiky brown hair, and a single tuft of red hair held up by a pair of goggles.

My face reddened by the fact that he was holding me, I immediately backed away from him, "I-I'm sorry..."

I focused my vision toward the digimon who caused the crash, "Lunamon, I told you to slow down!"

"But this idiot!" Lunamon was already shaking Gumdramon by the neck using full force, "Do you want me to remind you of what Sanzomon and the King said?!"

"Lunamon! Sheesh, stop it already!" Gumdramon slapped Lunamon's arms away, "Of course I remember! And look what I've found!"

Gumdramon pointed over to the boy I crashed into, "My one and only partner during the hunt, Tagiru!"

"Yo!" Tagiru informally greeted as he lent a hand toward me, "Akashi Tagiru, at your service."

Skeptical of the way he did it, I regardlessly shook the open hand before me, "Azusa."

"That's all?" Tagiru raised his brow to me. I nodded in response, "It's a little complicated...since I lived at an orphanage the rest of my life."

Tagiru gulped hearing the words I just stated, "...I-"

"No it's fine." I could already see the phrase of apology being verbalized through his eyes, "I'm fairly used to it. Plus I'm mostly living together with the owner of the orphanage as of now."

"I see..." Tagiru continued, until he pointed out the item in my hand, "Hey, are you also-?!"

I glanced down to the item in my hand, "Oh this...?"

"I'm really not sure," I responded a little confused, "I don't even recall getting such an item. All I can remember was heading back home from school, and then I woke up to seeing Lunamon in an abandoned car from this strange world. This was the only item I had at the time I awoken, I don't even..."

I flinched, raising a hand over my temple.

 _...Ouch...My head hurts..._

"H-Hey!" Tagiru called out to me. There's a lot of pain. The throbbing sensation of pain won't stop...it hurts.

And then...

"Azusa!" I heard Tagiru and Lunamon yell my name right before I blacked out.

* * *

"Oh no!" Lunamon released her grip on Gumdramon, heading toward the girl who recently fainted, "Azusa! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have rushed you over here!"

The boy, Tagiru, was going to check if Azusa was having a fever until two familiar voices entered the fray.

"Tagiru." A boy of red and another yellow clothing. To which Lunamon vaguely remembered, "Ah! You're-"

"Taiki-san and Yuu!" Tagiru answered in place of the digimon.

"We were watching, Tagiru," Spoke the one in red as he along with the boy in yellow raise xros loaders, "In any case I would explain, but...is she alright?"

Lunamon fretted a bit, "It's probably my fault. I didn't even think about how she was doing in the first."

Taiki paused taking notice of the little digimon beside Azusa, "Aren't you?"

Lunamon raised her head a bit, "Ah...The King's general."

"G-General?!" Gumdramon squeaked in fear, "You mean that general of that stupid King S-"

"Taiki!" Speaking of the devil, Gumdramon practically hid in fear behind Tagiru, "Can you hear me Taiki?!"

"Shoutmon!" Taiki returned his gaze over to his xros loader, "Is that you, Shoutmon?!"

Tagiru pondered as to why Gumdramon hid behind him the instant he heard the said name.

"Ack...it's the Digimon King..."Gumdramon mumbled, peering behind his partner's legs.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 _ **Azusa!**_

 _ **Azu-Azu!**_

 _ **Azu-nya!**_

 _Whose voices are these?_

 _..._

 _I don't recognize a single one of their voices._

 _ **Azusa, my dear, it's time to wake up.**_

 _! Yukimura-san...?_

Upon opening my eyes, I grimaced as light blinded me for a moment. Once the light faded, a woman bearing a kind smile was beside me. The woman had long black hair tied into a low ponytail, her bangs tucked behind her ears. Amber brown eyes reflected an image of me in polka dot pajamas, whilst she was wearing a comfortable beige sweater, jeans, and a plain green apron.

"Azusa, you've slept for quite some time," Yukimura-san spoke, "I was surprised to see that you fainted while playing at the park with your friends."

 _Fainted...? That's right! I fainted while I was talking to that boy...I think his name was Akashi Tagiru..._

"Hm..." Yukimura-san placed a hand against my forehead, checking my temperature, "Your fever seems to have gone down, but I'll call the school and tell them that you won't be there for tomorrow. You need a lot more rest so that you can feel better, okay Azusa?"

"Okay, Yukimura-san." I nodded in reply.

Yukimura-san pouted, "I told you over and over again Asuza. You're free to call me mother as of now."

 _O-Oh that's true..._

Yukimura Megumi, she's the one who owns the Yukimura orphanage as well as the one whose raising me. No one adopted me, however Yukimura-san decided to take me in as her daughter. Even though we're not related to each other by blood, I treasure her very much as the mother-figure of my family.

"In any case, your friends said they'll be arriving here for a visit tomorrow to see you," Yukimura-san suddenly sent me a wink, "I didn't know you had so many boys that're your friend, Azusa."

"Y-Yuki...M-Mom!" I reddened in embarrassment. _Don't tell me one of those friends were...!_

...

 _Wait a minute there were more?!_

...

Although if I asked her who else was there besides Tagiru, Yukimura-san...I mean Mom would get suspicious.

"No need to be so shy, Azusa." My mom giggled, content with my reaction, "Anyway, Kotaro-kun and the others at the preschool were worried about you. So I better see you sleeping, alright?"

"I'll be sure to do so, Mom."

The minute my mother left, a familiar light gleamed from my desk. Shifting my gaze over to the direction of the light, I faintly gasped.

"Is that? The xros loader I had from that world?" I slowly reached out for the item. Once I grasped it, a nostalgic sensation arrived to me.

"Azusa!" A familiar tone called out to me from the light blue colored xros loader, "It's me! Lunamon!"

"Lunamon?!" I muttered in a hushed manner, "W-What're you doing in this?!"

"It's better this way than having Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, and Gumdramon here trying to explain the situation." Lunamon's face appeared on the screen of the xros loader, "You wouldn't wake up after talking to Tagiru about your xros loader..."

Lunamon explained to me what had taken place after I fainted. Apparently two of Tagiru's friends by the names of Kudou Taiki and Amano Yuu stepped in stating that they were watching the phenomenon of Tagiru's supposed hunting of digimon.

"Kudou Taiki and Amano Yuu...?" I frowned, getting the sense of knowing those names, until something clicked in my mind, "Ah! Those two-!"

Lunamon blinked in surprise as I revealed a vital piece of information.

"Those two go to the same school as I do! Kudou Taiki is the well known upperclassmen who'd often help out the sports clubs at our school just because he can't turn his back on them, and then there's Amano Yuu, the current favored boy of our grade who excels in sports as well as one of the top students in grades."

I only heard of them through Sayuri, one of the girls in my class who happens to be a part of Yuu's countless number of fan girls.

"Eh?" Lunamon gaped, "So you already know of the two of the generals that make up Team Xros Heart?"

"Xros Heart?" I sent a look of confusion, "Generals? Those two are?"

"Hmm..." Lunamon pondered for a bit, "You might want to stay up for a bit, this is going to be a long discussion."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs**

* * *

 _My name is Azusa. Yukimura Azusa, I'm the adopted twelve year old daughter of Yukimura Megumi, whose the owner of the Yukimura Orphanage. Well that's who I'm supposed to be...that is until the day I met Lunamon...Gumdramon...and the boy known as Akashi Tagiru in a world known as DigiQuartz._

"So let me get this straight..." I tried to reorganize all the information Lunamon had explained to me as I sat up from my bed, "You mean to tell me that Kudou-senpai and Amano-san were part of a group known as Xros Heart that reformed the digital world into a peaceful one. As of now the supposed digimon you call King is currently organizing peace among newly created world known as DigiQuartz."

"Yes," Lunamon agreed, however her voice lowered to tone of disappointment, "Although the only things I don't know of is the boy named Tagiru, who became Gumdramon's partner. As well as the reason you were in that abandoned car at that time...truthfully I never expected a human to be in the DigiQuartz for a while after what had taken place, but Azusa...you're the first human I've ever met in DigiQuartz right after Taiki and his friends."

"..." Why do I get the feeling that isn't the first time I've heard that phrase, "Um, but if you're in the xros loader as of now...how do you get out?"

"Oh! Silly me, it seems that slipped out of my mind." Lunamon continued on, "From what I last recalled, I believe you say 'Reload' and my name to send me out."

"Then, Reload: Lunamon." A burst of data and light popped out, revealing the same digimon sitting before me.

"So this is the human world?" Lunamon blinked in interest as her ears twitched like a curious rabbit, "This is my first time being here."

"Well this is just my room, Lunamon." I pointed out to the curious digimon, "So how did Kudou-senpai, Amano-san, and Akashi-san find out where I live?"

Lunamon halted her curiosity for moment as she recalled what had happened, "I think it was Yuu who knew who you were. Something about the archery club..."

"Ah." Figures, that's the favored boy's knowledge of knowing who I am. As an extracurricular activity, I took up archery lessons out interest...although it's kind of sad that there's not many girl members on the archery team so it's kind of difficult to maintain all the audience's eyes when it comes to my focus.

"I didn't know you liked archery, Azusa." The digimon started becoming enthusiastic about who I am. Where I'm living at, what I do, and etc etc.

The only thing Lunamon had forgotten to ask me about was how I ended up with the xros loader in the digital world.

...

Maybe I can get some answers from those two tomorrow, since they're arriving here.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"It's morning," Lunamon cheerfully sounded from the xros loader. I told Lunamon after talking about myself with her that she needs to be in the xros loader whenever I'm at home or at school or at archery club. It would be definitely be weird if a someone spotted a digimon, and Lunamon can't pass off as a stuffed animal either...

"Good morning, Lunamon." I yawned in response to the digimon in my xros loader. As I changed to get ready, I realized what my mom had said the da before. Meaning that I'm not going to school today. It would've been easier to talk to them there...

As I take my xros loader into my pocket, I stepped down the stairs of the house to find a note from Yukimura-san.

 _I went to take Kotaro-kun and the others to school today. I won't be back until I've finished buying groceries for this week, but there's some leftover porridge and sandwiches in the fridge if you're hungry._

 _From,_

 _Mom_

"Hm...Lunamon?" I asked the digimon from my xros loader, "Don't you and other digimon get hungry in the xros loader?"

Lunamon pondered a bit, "Not really, I think it's only when we're out of the xros loader is when we're more hungry or so..."

"Are you hungry for something at least?"

"Ah! I-It's fine, Azusa!" Lunamon rejected my offer, "Besides you should be eating after what had taken place-"

"Reload, Lunamon." Lunamon's eyes were as wide as saucers the minute she materialized into the living room.

I pointed directly at Lunamon, "At least eat something, digimon are just like us right?"

Lunamon blinked and blinked again. Until a small smile formed, "Thank you, Azusa."

* * *

 **Later that Day**

* * *

Staring at the clock, I noted that it school had finished. Lunamon had already returned to the xros loader, however I was unsure of whether or not to call it my own. I mean I just woke up with it in my hand...it might be someone else's.

The door bell rang, signalling that those three have arrived.

"I'll be there!" I called out from the living room. Honestly, my stomach is churning in anxiety as I slowly opened the door. Three familiar faces greeted me as I replied, "Nice to finally meet you..."

Unfortunately that was the most awkward greeting I've ever made in my life.

"Yo!" Tagiru greeted happily, "You look better than yesterday."

"Yeah..." I replied as I made a suggestion, "Would it be better if we go to the park?"

Honestly, I don't want Kotaro and Mom to get the wrong idea...It's bad enough that Mom saw me being carried by these three.

As the three of us headed to the park, I decided to thank them for bringing me back home, "Um..."

The three stopped for a moment to listen to what I was going to say. Making it a bit hard to speak.

"I forgot to say this earlier, but thank you for taking me back home."

Suddenly a hand was placed atop of my head, glancing up I found Kudou-senpai ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured me.

"But...how were you able to find my house?" I questioned them, Tagiru pointed his gaze over to Yuu.

"You sometimes take the same way as I do in the morning to get to school."

 _I do?_

 _...I guess I never noticed._

I'm normally in a rush to get my archery supplies into the club room first before I head over to my classroom.

By the time we made it to the park, Taiki eyed Tagiru as they both raised familiar objects in their hands. Two xros loaders of the same color.

Red.

"Reload: Gumdramon!"

"Reload: Shoutmon!"

Following them, I also released the digimon residing in my xros loader, "Reload: Lunamon!"

Lunamon and the digimon I met that day appeared alongside another digimon. One I wasn't so familiar with, a red digimon.

 _I believed Kudou-senpai called him Shoutmon?_

 _Shoutmon..._

 _Shoutmon..._

 _Oh! The Digimon King that Lunamon spoke of this morning!_

"King!" Lunamon spoke in surprise, "You're here!"

"Ah, Lunamon." Shoutmon surprisingly did the same action as Kudou-senpai had done to me earlier on to Lunamon, "I see that you've changed."

Lunamon smiled in glee, "I worked really hard with Sanzomon-sensei!"

"I see." Shoutmon nodded listening to Lunamon's eager words.

Returning my focus over to trio, I noticed that Amano-san didn't release a digimon.

 _...?_

I wanted to ask whether Amano-san had one, but I was interrupted by Tagiru, "So Azusa!"

"Yes?"

"Why were you in DigiQuartz in the first place?"

I responded, a little distraught on answering that, "That's a good question...I don't really remember entering anywhere. All I recall is heading home from school one day...and I was going to-"

 _ **To do what?**_

I mumbled a bit, before responding again, "I can't remember. Every time I try to remember, all I draw is a blank. I don't even remember receiving this xros loader or how I even entered that place..."

"Hm..." Amano-san placed a hand against his chin, "Maybe you were kidnapped into the digital world?"

"Kidnapped?"

Tagiru agreed by bringing up a situation that occurred just today, "Yeah, some students at the school today were kidnapped into DigiQuartz by a digimon residing in the pool of our school."

My eyes widened in surprise hearing Tagiru state those words.

 _Students getting kidnapped by digimon?!_

"To be more specific, corrupted digimon," Shoutmon added on, "When humans begin to harbor negative feelings, digimon end up getting attracted to those emotions and become corrupt."

"In order to prevent digimon causing any damage to both the DigiQuartz and the human world, our jobs as hunters are to capture them!" Tagiru waved the hand holding his xros loader, to reveal two digimon hovering in digital spheres, "So far Gumdramon and I captured two of them."

As Tagiru returned them, Amano-san thus asked, "I know it's hard to ask this from you, but...do you mind if you'd join our team?"

I blinked in surprise at his offer.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Our upperclassmen continued, "We're not forcing you to do so."

 _Join...their team?_

I returned my gaze to Lunamon.

 _Lunamon, isn't a corrupted digimon...but she's very kind and polite on top of that, plus she seems to have faith on their group._

 _Also...this light blue-colored Xros Loader in my grasp..._

 _There's a huge gap missing in my memories, and there's only one way to find out._

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before I opened them. Giving Team Xros Heart my answer, "I don't mind."

I gripped my xros loader tightly, "I want to find out how I got this xros loader as well as know how I landed in DigiQuartz. I'll help in any way I can!"

Lunamon smiled earnestly as she hopped over to grab my empty left hand, "I'll help too! After all you need a partner, right?"

 _Lunamon!_

I felt myself grin, the guys too did the same.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Sneak-a-Peak:**

"Our introductions at first were cut short since the GigaBreakdramon incident. My name is Mogami Ryoma," He attempted to offer a hand towards me. I stared at it for a moment, skeptical of his motives. After all he just attacked one of Kudou-senpai's friend, Pinocchimon!

I slapped the hand away, sending a glare toward the hunter, "I'm sorry, but don't think I'll easily forgive someone who hurt my upperclassmen's friends."

He gave a frown, before giving a nonchalant expression. Giving a short huff, I hauled my compound bow case while passing Ryoma. I needed to get these home, but before I could leave. Ryoma called out to me, "You could at least give me your name."

Without budging to meet his eyes, I stated my name to the silver-haired boy, "My name is Azusa, Yukimura Azusa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

 _I still can't believe it. Only a few days had past, and I ended up becoming a part of Team Xros Heart. By Team Xros Heart, I meant the side of them involved in digimon hunting in the midst of searching for corrupted digimon as well as regain the pieces of my lost memories not their sports team side. I could never be able to catch up to them in that aspect. Though...I wonder, will I be able to find out the reason as to why I bear this Xros loader along with ending up in DigiQuartz?_

* * *

 _ **Shwoosh! chuck!**_

I clicked my tongue in frustration. Lately, my concentration during archery practice has weakened. I haven't been getting close to the bull's eye.

"Ah..." I sighed to myself, lowering my long bow, "I'm getting too stiff lately."

 _Probably due to being on my guard most of the time._ Soon the sound of footsteps entered the kyudo (Archery) dojo, I turned to find the captain of the archery team making his way toward me.

"Takemasa-senpai," I greeted the upperclassmen, giving him a forward bow. The captain of the archery team, Takemasa Naoki. He's the one who welcomed me into the team despite the fact of being one of the few girls in the club. At first you'd think he'd be a sickly person due to his pale skin tone, however his strong maturity as captain well defined. Helping others in their form and timing the of when to release the arrow.

"Hello Yukimura-san," He replied bearing a smile as he brushed away stray strands of raven hair away from his face, "Lately, you've been working a lot harder on your aims haven't you?"

I placed a hand against the back of my head while giving a small sigh, "Well, I think my train of focus was going off course..."

"You don't need to work too hard on yourself, Yukimura-san. Everyone needs to set limits on how far they can go."

 _Ahaha...there he goes..._

Takemasa-senpai is a well-known worry wart out of all the captains of the sports clubs, its reflected in his brown orbs.

"Anyway, that should be enough practice for you today. Go change and take plenty of rest, Yukimura-san."

"Yes!" Then again, Takemasa-senpai can easily tell when someone needs a break.

As I rushed over to the dressing rooms for females, I checked my locker to find Lunamon's face blinking off the Xros Loader greeting me, "You're done?"

"Well, my upperclassmen told me to head back home now." I explained to the digimon while changing out of my uniform, and returning to my usual outfit, "We could probably meet up with Tagiru and the others."

Yeah, after the previous events...Tagiru dashed over to me this morning right after I put away my compact bow bag into the archery club room. He told me that calling him by his first name was alright, which I didn't mind...although he's probably the first boy I've ever called by first name without honorifics. Apparently, the other two were fine being called by their first name too since they weren't really used to being called by their sure-names.

 _ **"Akashi-san, good morning!" I greeted him this morning, but he shook his head at me. Stating this, while grin from ear to ear, "You can drop the formalities Azusa, after all we're partners!"**_

 _Partners, eh?_

As I made my way over to the school entrance, I find Tagiru and Yuu exiting the school together along with Taiki-senpai.

"Tagiru-kun! Yuu-san! Senpai!" I called out, running after the three, "I just finished my club activities."

"Great! You wanna go with us to our classmate's house?" Tagiru offered. I sent him a look of curiosity, whereas Yuu-san added on, "One of our classmates, Tokio, hasn't been to class lately so we're delivering this printout to him."

"I see." Although, as we were heading towards Tokio's house...Taiki-senpai stopped for a moment to think before calling out to the boy leading us to Tokio's house, "Hey, Tagiru, is this Tokio a part of the robotics club?"

I sent a look to Taiki-senpai. _Is he probably connecting a recent occurrence?_

"Yeah...? Why do you say that?" Tagiru replied, raising a brow.

"Well, there are two kids in my class who didn't come to school either..." He continued, "And there are other 7th and 9th graders who were absent from today too."

I decided to question Taiki-senpai, "Were they all a part of the robotics club?"

The answer I received...was a nod. A feeling of uneasiness welled up inside me, "Do you guys think this might involve a digimon?"

"We did have an incident involving a Sagomon earlier," Yuu pointed out. It wasn't hard to connect the dots from the recent events, but Tagiru cheerfully announced, "We won't know until we get to Tokio's!"

Thus to Tokio-san's house it is!

* * *

 **Time Travel**

* * *

 _Tokio-san already returned? This doesn't add up..._

Apparently from what Tokio's mom stated, the said person was already home yet from what Tagiru and Yuu had said about Tokio being absent in class today doesn't seem to match at all.

"Psst..." Lunamon's attempted to get my attention as the guys went inside to see Tokio. I stayed outside to wait for them, "Azusa, something really doesn't feel right. More like, I think a corrupted digimon might be behind this."

"But then we can't just willingly head over to DigiQuartz without Tagiru-kun and the others," I uttered back to the digimon in my Xros loader. As I waited for the trio to return, I soon felt a chill ran down my spine. A sensation of someone watching me. I shifted my gaze to see if there was someone. Only to find the barren streets of the neighborhood.

Before I could even give a sigh of relief, a certain happy-go-lucky boy slammed a hand against my shoulder causing me to yelp in surprise,"Ngah!"

"Woah!" Tagiru in turn sent me a bewildered look of confusion as well as the Yuu and Taiki-senpai, "What's gotten into you Azusa?"

"..." I silently sighed in relief seeing that it was them instead of some unknown stranger, "I-It's nothing."

However as I asked Tagiru on what happened to Tokio, I never took notice of Yuu eyeing me in particular.

He couldn't help it, out of all the people in school...it had to be Yukimura Azusa. She wasn't a well known person among their class due to her originating from another, but she was indeed known for her outstanding diligence in the archery club despite being a girl. The same girl wasn't as talkative or attempting to shove her way into his face like some of the girls in class. Not to be rude or anything, however Yuu did indeed found it strange for someone like her to be a digimon hunter. Yuu remembered what he said to Taiki a few days ago.

 _ **"Taiki-san, do you think its right of us to allow Yukimura-san to join us?" He asked the former lead general staring at the sky from the rooftop of the school, "I mean we still haven't even figured out the reason as to why she happened to be at DigiQuartz the same time Tagiru entered."**_

 _ **"Tagiru doesn't seem to mind, plus..." Taiki focused his gaze toward Yuu, after staring at the scenery, "I can't turn my back on someone like her, and...Shoutmon and Lunamon get the feeling that Azusa's missing memories of how she got a Xros loader may also be one of the clues relating to the corrupted digimon kidnappings."**_

"Taiki-san..." Yuu uttered under his breath as he followed after them. To the gate of DigiQuartz, opened by Tokio's computer.

* * *

 **DigiQuartz**

* * *

"Here? Shouldn't we have arrived in the DigiQuartz parallel of Tokio's room?" Taiki-senpai sounded surprised by the area. From what Lunamon had told me at home, DigiQuartz is like a digitalized ground for digimon bearing a parallel image to the human world. DigiQuartz in general is an area in which time isn't as affected, but can lead to dangerous situations if corrupted digimon aren't hunted down for their involvement in the real world. Like how Sagomon, Tagiru's recently caught digimon, affected the DigiQuartz of the school's swimming pool and ended creating a gate in order to capture students for negative energy.

"This means that some digimon can bring humans to a specific place in DigiQuartz..." Yuu noted.

"Then how in the world are we going to find Tokio?!" Tagiru sputtered for a moment until Gumdramon spoke, "Tagiru, reload me!"

"Okay! Reload: Gumdramon!" The purple dragon digimon hopped about declaring, "Yes, it is I! The Digital World's number one wild child! Gumdramon-sama is here!"

"Who are you calling the Digital World's number one?"

Gumdramon gulped.

"And what's with Gumdramon-sama? You're not even close to the King Shoutmon's level!"

Taiki-senpai and I gave a laugh as we both reloaded our digimon.

"Reload: Shoutmon!"

"Reload: Lunamon!"

The two digimon sent a look to Gumdramon who did mashed his words in a hurry, "Geh! Your majesty!"

"Let's try this again...who's number one?"

"You've got a lot to learn before you can even say that Gumdramon." Lunamon added, only to receive a huff from the wild child.

I giggled watching their interaction.

It was like watching three friends having a competition on whose the best.

"We're going to need our digimon from this point on," Taiki-senpai

"Can you pin point his smell, Gumdramon?" Shoutmon asked the the other dragon type digimon.

"Leave it to me!" Gumdramon began sniffing around, and soon pointed toward the left, "This way!"

Following after the purple digimon, we soon found ourselves heading toward a giant shed surrounded by multiple piles of scrap you'd normally find at a junkyard. Though, there was a person heading inside the building.

"Thats...Tokio!" Yuu pointed out in hushed manner while hiding behind one of the piles. As Tagiru and Taiki-senpai went on ahead, Yuu raised his arm to stop me from going after them.

I raised my head, bearing a face of bewilderment, "What's the meaning of this, Yuu-san?"

"It's dangerous for you to get involved in this," Yuu explained, "Also, we don't what we're up against or the digimon that's involved in this time's events."

I gritted my teeth while holding my ground, "Even so...! I have a job as a hunter!"

"What can someone who can't even remember the reason as to why the became one in the first place do?!"

Lunamon kept watching the two of us bicker on and on until, I finally snapped.

Shoving Yuu out of my way as I huffed under my breath marching ahead, "Says the person without a digimon!"

Lunamon thus gasped, taking notice of Yuu's shocked face forming into a pained expression as he gripped his yellow xros loader.

"W-Wait, Azusa!" Lunamon tried to stop her partner, only to turn back to Yuu, "I-I'm sorry...I still haven't told her about what happened to-"

Yuu, preventing himself to show anymore pain toward the digimon left, shaking his head before trailing after the others. The digimon in turn hope this conversation won't strain anything important.

"Th-There's a huge digimon!" Gumdramon and Tagiru sputtered out while warily pointing at the suppose monster. Although upon closer inspection, the digimon resembled more of giant robot being put together by the brainwashed students of the robotics club.

"Sh!" Lunamon and I shushed the two reminding them that we're incognito as of now. The two slapped clasped their hands against their mouths, preventing themselves from speaking any further.

As we listened in, another being arrived. Revealing to be a machine/wooden-like digimon. Taiki-senpai immediately sputtered the name of the said digimon, "P-Pinocchimon?!"

From the sound of his voice, it seems that this digimon was a friend. I glanced back over to Lunamon, who nodded in turn. Pinocchimon has been corrupted by the robotics club's negativity. We have no clue of what's the source, but the only choice we have is to get them to safety.

"Tagiru!" Lifting my head, I deadpanned seeing the brash boy charge inside the factory together with his partnered digimon as well as Taiki-senpai and Shoutmon.

 _I guess Tagiru constantly charges into any situation without thinking..._

"Pinocchimon, an ultimate level puppet digimon...the King said that they met Pinocchimon during their journey." Lunamon explained, "Though, to think Pinocchimon would succumb to the negativity of those humans there. They must have experienced pressure or some kind of pain which led to the current Pinocchimon."

"Pressure...?" _So that means the whole robotics club was undergoing some kind of emotional pressure at school._ I quietly glanced over to Yuu, who in turn sent a look to me.

 _No use...if I ask him the conversation will end up turning into an argument, and now isn't the time for one!_

But if we had some sort of clue as to how those members were pressured, we might be able to snap them out of being controlled as well as getting them to safety.

An explosion sounded from inside the factory, returning my gaze...I find Shoutmon and Pinocchimon fighting each other.

"Now's the chance!" Yuu pointed out. I nodded in turn following after him with Lunamon behind us.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here while there's still time!" Yuu and I tried to get the students' attention only to receive a demanding statement from Tokio, "No!"

Right then and there, I could see it in Tokio's eyes. They looked as if someone was clouding his mind as he spewed out, "Our dream is to finish building this robot and win the tournament!"

 _Dream...Tournament..._

I gasped in realization of what Tokio meant, "They're talking about the robotics tournament coming up this weekend!"

This time, I grabbed onto Tokio's arm hoping to get through him, "Look Tokio-kun, I know that its your's and the club's dream to win...but is creating a giant robot really necessary to defeat your competitors; better yet winning the competition?!"

"Yukimura-san..." Yuu watched as I attempted to snap the robotics club members out of their delusion.

"Plus, that Pinocchimon is manipulating you guys into making this digimon for himself! He's not going to-" Tokio shoved me away. Causing me to back up into Yuu, "Tokio-"

"Shut up!" Frustration grew on his face, "We're going to win with this robot!"

A frown formed against my lips, "It's no use...I can't snap them out."

Lunamon's ear perked up, "Then the only way to absolve their control is to snap Pinocchimon out of it!"

Yuu and I agreed to what the digimon added, only to hear the sound of laughter coming from Pinocchimon.

"Now everyone! It isn't finished yet, but let's see what this robot can do!"

"Stop!" It was no use, the controlled students didn't stop no matter what Yuu and I did. Hopping onto the head of the robot, Pinocchimon thus commanded, "Go, GigaBreakdramon!"

"C'mon!" Trying to pull them away is even difficult, how deep in control are they?! Though it's too late, the blast erupted enveloping everyone within it's surroundings causing us to be forced out of the way.

"Ah!" Losing my grip, I found myself flying over towards the pile of junk we came across earlier.

"Azusa!" Lunamon, using the blast as her catapult, attempted her best to break my fall using what strength she had to catch me. Only to have someone else catch the both of us in the midst of the blast, "Yukimura-san! Lunamon! Are you two alright?!"

Still kind of mad at Yuu, I didn't respond back. However within my blurred field of vision I spotted three shadows arriving. _W-Who are they? Are they allies...or enemies?_

Snapping out of daze, I find Gumdramon changing or probably this is what Taiki was talking about. Digivolving.

"Go, Arresterdramon!" Charging toward battle, the large purple dragon sent a flurry of punches toward the robotic machine as well as landing a sharp attack with it's blade-like tail. However the attacks weren't as effective against the robot.

"Lunamon!" I called out to the rabbit-eared digimon getting up beside me, "Do you think you're ready to fight?"

"Yes!" Lunamon concentrated in forming a water sphere on her antennae firing at high speed, "Tear shot!"

At first I thought it would at least create a dent however it barely made a scratch, thus Lunamon did another attack, "Lop-ear Ripple!"

A vortex of bubbles swirled, trying to swallow the ginormous creature. Instead it was brushed away by the mechanical arms forcing the vortex to aim at Arresterdramon.

"Woah!" Arresterdramon screeched dodging the bubbles of doom, "Watch where you're aiming Lunamon!"

"Then don't get in my way!" Lunamon yelled in return as she clawed at the machine. The two digimons continued attacking in intervals, but in the end neither of the two's attacks worked.

I headed over to Tagiru, who had his eyes bulging in a panic, "None of our attacks are working!"

"But we have to keep trying!" I added. I didn't want to give up, there's gotta be a way to stop Pinocchimon and GigaBreakdramon. The other way was to attack Pinocchimon, but I can't hurt Taiki-senpai's friend...thus we have to stop GigaBreakdramon at the most.

Pinocchimon chuckled in amusement to our failed attempts, "Before I become the strongest in the world, I'll crush you guys! GigaBreakdramon, counterattack!"

My eyes widened in alarm seeing the robot beginning to send faster attacks, quickly I alerted Lunamon and Arresterdramon, "Look out!"

As the two digimon dodge the attacks, Lunamon made a misstep in the process.

"Oh no!" Lunamon cringed as she saw a metallic arm aiming directly to her.

"Lunamon!" Arresterdramon, in frantic manner, covered for her. Taking the blow instead of Lunamon. Lunamon flinched seeing Arresterdramon in front of her, "You idiot! Don't protect me! Focus on the target!"

"And let one of my friends get hurt?! Not a chance!"

"Arresterdramon..." Lunamon soon found herself on Arresterdramon's back to make it easier for the both of them, though Pinocchimon began sending out drills at the two of them. Forcing Arresterdramon to dodge the multiple amounts of drills aimed toward them. Arresterdramon sent a punch while Lunamon sent a claw attack to the robotic creature only to cause the both of them to slam down to the ground due to a counterattack.

Both Tagiru and I ran over to our respective digimon partners.

"Lunamon, are you alright?!" I pulled the digimon into my arms.

"I-I'm fine, Azusa." She opened to reveal her pink-colored eyes, "He's too strong. Even for a rookie digimon like me, I don't stand a chance..."

Lunamon gripped her claws into a fist-like manner, as frustration shown on her face, "If only I can digivolve like the King and Gumdramon."

 _That's right, compared to Taiki and Tagiru...I haven't even been able to digivolve Lunamon yet._ I hugged Lunamon close, "Don't worry, Lunamon! If Tagiru-kun and Arresterdramon haven't given up-"

I pointed out to Lunamon as the said two got up from their place, sending a determined smile toward the both of us.

"Then we can't give up either!"

Lunamon's expression at first was completely filled with surprise, only to change into one cheerful smile. In unison, the four of us proclaimed, "We'll hunt this guy down!"

All of a sudden, a bullet-filled blast was sent to the GigaBreakdramon. A voice further yet close by spoke in amazement, "To think we would find such an amazing digimon in a place like this..."

Peering through the remnant dust particles from the blast, I spied three people standing side by side with digimon. Resembling the three figures I saw earlier in the midst of the confusion. A girl dress in pink and pig-tails galore stood next to a digimon holding tightly onto a colorful set of balloons. A boy bearing a hat and sweatshirt had a digimon eyes on head to hands. While the one in the center, unassumingly the leader of the group had silver-colored hair. The digimon standing next to him almost seemed human if it weren't for the wings and beast mask it had. They all seemed to be the same age as Tagiru, Yuu, and I. However the announcement of them hurting Pinocchimon had me boil in anger.

"Lunamon stop their attack!"

"Yes!" Jumping high up into the air, Lunamon thus preformed one of her earlier attacks, "Lop-ear Ripple!"

A vortex of bubbles consumed the balloon attack directed to Pinocchimon.

"How could you!" I yelled at the three in turn, gripping tightly onto my xros loader, "Just for the sake of hunting GigaBreakdramon...you dare hurt Pinocchimon?!"

"So what? He's the one that's controlling the digimon we're hunting. It's common logic to get rid of the main controller out of the way, besides he's the enemy." The leader's words angered me.

"He's not an enemy! He's Taiki-senpai's and Shoutmon's friend!" I didn't know what burned within me, however the feeling started growing stronger and stronger as I continued to relentlessly protect Pinocchimon from getting hit by the enemies attacks using Lunamon's bubble vortex, "And friends...protect each other!"

As I screamed those words out of my head and mouth, a flash of light gleamed in the midst of my announcement.

"A-A light?!" A few gasps were heard as a ball of light pounced out of my xros loader, the digimon that hopped out of my xros loader forced Lunamon to return out of nowhere, "A-Azusa?! What's happening?!"

It was hard to tell, however from what the light did I saw it phase through Pinocchimon in turn. The puppet digimon gasped once the gold light phased through, halting Pinocchimon's actions causing him to lose balance from where he was standing. Plopping onto the hard ground beside the robotic digimon.

"Now's our chance! Astamon!" The humanoid digimon sent a flurry of bullets I tried to stop the attack by heading over to Pinocchimon, however the light that phased through Pinocchimon slammed right into me. Causing me to knock out in the mix.

The shouts of Tagiru and Arresterdramon heading my way was all I last heard. Although before completely knocking out, I sent a look toward the leader of the opposing group.

* * *

 **Tagiru**

* * *

"A-A light?!" Taiki gasped in surprise to the orb jumping out of Azusa's xros loader, though Lunamon ended up being forced to return to her xros loader. Does that mean...the light is a digimon!?

"Awesome! Since when did Azusa capture a digimon!?" I exclaimed in surprise. However something didn't make sense. Azusa never used her xros loader until she met Lunamon, Gumdramon, and I. _So...why is there another digimon within her xros loader?_

Although, from here...the light may not show everything, but there's a shadow of a digimon. An unknown digimon.

"Arresterdramon..." I muttered to my partner.

"Yeah, Tagiru?"

"Do you know that digimon in that light?"

"...what are you talking about? There's no digimon!" Arresterdramon returned my response, "It's just a ball of light that flew out of Azusa's xros loader!"

I raised a brow toward him. _But that's not right, there's a digimon literally inside that orb. I'm pretty sure I'm right._

Out of nowhere, once Azusa made an attempt to move by the time Ryouma and his partner digimon aimed to attack Pinocchimon...the light covered digimon pounced. Slamming into the girl, forcefully knocked the living lights out of her. Azusa's momentum fell leaving her to teeter toward the ground.

"Azusa!" Both Arresterdramon and I ran over to her immediately. Right before she fell face flat on the ground, Arresterdramon was able to stop her fall.

"Hey Azusa! Can you hear me?!" Shaking her arm a bit, Azusa didn't seem to react although I'm at least relieved that she's still breathing. "Um, Tagiru." Lunamon's voice of concern sounded from Azusa's xros loader, "What's happening out there? Is Azusa alright?"

"She's fine, Lunamon. She knocked out right after the light hit her." Arresterdramon reassured her, "The King and his partner is currently stopping the GigaBreakdramon alongside Pinocchimon."

"Pinocchimon?! D-Did he just return to his sense?!" Lunamon exclaimed in shock from the light blue xros loader.

"I think it had to do with the light that popped out of Azusa's xros loader. Somehow it was able to snap Pinocchimon back to his senses, but when the light returned to Azusa...it knocked her out in the process." I pointed out. This time I didn't add the fact of a digimon within the light, since it seemed that Arresterdramon couldn't identify the light as a digimon. Better yet, I wonder if Taiki-san or Yuu noticed?

* * *

 **Azusa**

* * *

 ** _Azusa_**

 ** _Azusa_**

 ** _Azusa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Please wake up._**

 ** _Your new friends are calling for you._**

 _W-Who are you...?_ An unfamiliar voice yet at the same time a nostalgic voice called me by my given name. _And how do you know my name?_

I wasn't returned a response. Instead I found myself hearing different voices.

"Azusa, can you hear me?" Groaning to the light shined at my face, I found myself seeing three faces.

"Taiki-senpai...Tagiru-kun...Yuu-san..." I mumbled before taking in my surroundings. We were back in the real world, or practically back at the real world. Only to find myself lying on an unfamiliar couch, "What happened?"

Tagiru sent me a grin along with a thumbs up, "We hunted that huge digimon!"

I blinked in surprise hearing Tagiru announce such, "The robot?"

He nodded. As I continued to add, "You mean that robot Tokio and the others made in the digital world?"

When he continued to brim in happiness, I sent him a flabbergasted expression of surprise, "Then what about those three hunters? What happened to them?"

"They left right after GigaBreakdramon lost control due to it being incomplete. We were able to stop it thanks to Pinocchimon's help." Taiki this time explained to me in detail of what took place during the battle. Apparently whatever came out of my xros loader...it was able to purify Pinocchimon's control, and from what Taiki and Yuu asked from Pinocchimon about the light. The puppet digimon had described the light as a welcoming presence. As if it gradually lifted the burden and negativity clouding away his sanity.

"Do you have any idea of what this light is, Azusa?" Yuu, having the nerve to ask me ignoring our earlier argument, questioned. I only shook my head in disappointment, "No, nothing comes to mind at all."

"I see." Taiki turned away for a bit, but remembered something, "Oh, and I believe Tokio has something to say to you."

I didn't notice until now, Tokio flinched the minute my eyes trailed over to his form the minute he returned to the living room.

"I-I'm sorry." Was the first words that spilled from Tokio's mouth, he continued to apologize for his brash behavior. Especially when I tried to point out the truth to him despite the events leading to now.

"If I had listened to you..." His face was pain stricken, in return I simply smiled to the bespectacled apologetic person.

"It's okay. After all, you as well as the others in the robotics clubs haven't given the tournament up yet." Tokio's eyes gleamed hearing my words.

The case of the missing robotics club members ended. Though in the end, none of my memories returned to me. However the arrival of opposing hunters never the less raise my blood pressure, but the mystery of the light that purified Pinocchimon's corruption hasn't been solved.

Better yet, this means its gonna take a while before I even receive a single clue as to how I got a xros loader.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

I was jogging home from early morning practice during this Saturday. However in the midst of my jog, I ran into a familiar silver-haired boy no older than Tagiru, Yuu, and I. My eyes narrowed, as he made his way toward me. Once the boy stopped a few feet away, he gave a small smile.

"Our introductions at first were cut short since the GigaBreakdramon incident. My name is Mogami Ryoma, a digimon hunter like you," He attempted to offer a hand towards me. I stared at it for a moment, skeptical of his motives.

 _After all he just attacked one of Taiki-senpai's friend, Pinocchimon!_

I slapped the hand away, sending a glare toward the hunter, "I'm sorry, but don't think I'll easily forgive someone who hurt my upperclassmen's friends."

He gave a frown, before giving a nonchalant expression. Giving a short huff, I hauled my compound bow case while passing Ryoma. I needed to get these home, but before I could leave. Ryoma called out to me, "You could at least give me your name."

Without budging to meet his eyes, I stated my name to the silver-haired boy, "My name is Azusa, Yukimura Azusa."

It wasn't pleasant. Meeting Mogami Ryoma out of nowhere.

It felt creepy...especially that fake smile of his.

Shaking the worries aside, I headed straight for home.

"Yukimura...Azusa, huh?" Ryoma mumbled my name, "It's been awhile since we've met, and yet you've simply forgotten our time."

Pulling out a picture, showed the same Azusa hugging Ryoma from behind. Her head sitting at his shoulder as Ryoma attempted to take a picture using his phone.

"Our time as partners."

* * *

 **Next Chapter Sneak-a-Peak**

* * *

"Why do you keep following me?" I grimaced in annoyance. Ever since I gave Mogami Ryoma a rude introduction, he's been meeting up with me after my club activities, "It's not like our groups get along anyway."

"You would've wanted that...after all it's just like you to have a group alliance than being a soloist." My steps halt in turn to Ryoma's response. I uttered a question to him, "What do you mean?"

A small smirk formed against his face, "What I'm trying to say is that..."

I soon found myself closer to Ryoma, who's height stared down at me, "That you and I used to work together as partners during your missing memories."

 _HAH?! This jerk of a hunter was my partner?!_

"That's ridiculous...you and me working together? There's no way I'd be working with someone who thinks hunting digimon is a mere game and not even care once for their feelings!"

"If only you-"

 _ **Remembered.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

 _Mom, asked me to go buy the groceries today...I better start heading over to the shopping district before the sales go out._

I thought on while returning my compact bow into it's respective bag.

"Hey, Azusa?" Lunamon's voice muttered from the blue xros loader sitting in the pocket of my bag. I mumbled a yes back, allowing the rabbit digimon to understand that I was listening.

"I've been wondering about the previous incident regarding the Pinnochimon and the Gigabreakdramon." She began, her tone sounded a bit stressed. Probably due to thinking so much, "You know how everyone else said that a golden ball of light switched me out in battle right?"

"Yeah?" Even I'm still mystified by the event. Truth be told, Lunamon stated that there were no other digimon residing inside the said xros loader assigned to me. However yesterday, Tagiru kept bugging me about having a really strong digimon that was able to knock some sense back into Pinnochimon.

"Maybe Tagiru is right..." Lunamon pointed out to me, I glanced at the screen to see the digital image of Lunamon's face. "After the incident, I'm beginning to sense faint traces of digimon data within this xros loader. But, I can't exactly determine who else is in here."

"To be honest, it's like the data fades in and out from time to time." _Did this mean I had a partner digimon before gaining Lunamon?_ I grimaced at the thought, since there's no proof or traces of what happened to me before I lost my memories. "Ugh!"

The sharp pain returned.

"A-Azusa?!" Lunamon worriedly sounded from the device, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Whenever I try to remember, my head starts to feel as if it were splitting, "Anyway, let's get going. I don't want to keep mom waiting on me."

* * *

 **Tagiru**

* * *

"Hey, Taiki-san!" I called out the upperclassmen. A question still jammed in my head. I've asked Azusa a countless number of times about the mysterious digimon that appeared during the previous event. However, Azusa stated the same answer.

 _ **I don't know anything about the digimon you're talking about.**_

Her voice sounded confused. Lunamon confirmed it that Azusa doesn't have another digimon residing inside the xros loader through Shoutmon and Gumdramon.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but the timing wasn't right." Raising a brow at me, Taiki regardless listen to what I had to say, "What is it, Tagiru?"

"It's about that light-" At this point Taiki's eye's narrowed toward me, "The light that appeared out of Azusa's xros loader."

"Is it possibly a digimon?" Although I only saw it for a few minutes, I feel like I really saw a digimon in the mix of the light. I can remember just like yesterday. The digimon had a razor sharp body completely different from Taiki's digimon and probably sharper than Gumdramon's tail when he's digivolved into Arresterdramon. There was a red cape covering part of the body, so it covered most of what I could see from my distance.

Placing a hand against his chin, Taiki nodded understanding the situation, "I see, so you saw the same thing too."

"Taiki-san, you saw too?!" Bewildered, I grinned. Thank goodness, for a second there I thought Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Yuu were gonna say that I was crazy. I told him about what happened when I asked Azusa about the digimon, however Taiki frowned at my decision to do so, "Tagiru, I think that's the last thing Azusa wants to know."

"Huh?" Confused, I questioned the upperclassmen, "But why, Taiki-san?"

"Remember Tagiru, Azusa still hasn't regained her memories of what had taken place before Lunamon and Gumdramon had found her. She'll be overwhelmed in trying to piece back the lost memories for now. There also might be a reason as to why she doesn't want to regain her memories yet."

"Yeah." This time, Taiki's digimon spoke from his xros loader, "From what I heard from Lunamon, Azusa has been having a painful experience of trying to piece the missing fragments of her memories."

"Azusa..." I don't know what kind of past Azusa has gone through, but what doesn't make sense to me is as to why Azusa is making an effort to remember. Was it my fault for constantly asking her about the digimon? If so...I better apologize to her tomorrow. It's already a little too late say it now.

"Thank you, Taiki-san!" I thanked Taiki, before running off to head home.

* * *

 **Yuu**

* * *

Staring at the yellow xros loader held in the clutches of my hands, I sighed in disappointment.

He still hasn't returned. It's unfair. Tagiru. Azusa. The both of them had partner digimon of their own, where as I...I've yet to reunite with the only partner digimon I had.

 ** _"Even so...! I have a job as a hunter!"_**

 ** _"What can someone who can't even remember the reason as to why they became one in the first place do?!"_**

 ** _Lunamon kept watching the two of us bicker on and on until, Azusa finally snapped._**

 ** _As she shoved me out of the way, Azusa huffed under her breath marching ahead, "Says the person without a digimon!"_**

"It's not like she knows...not even Tagiru knows anything." Tightening my hold on the device, I muttered the name of a digimon. My partner...

"Damemon. You aren't coming back to me, are you..." As I continued walking down the block to home, I began to think back at the two recent hunters, "Tagiru is having so much fun with Gumdramon...Azusa has Lunamon to comfort her even without having any memories of her time as a hunter."

A frown formed against my face, sliding the xros loader back to my pocket I resumed walking. However upon glance, I spotted a familiar student reading a book. As if waiting for me to arrive.

 _Sudou Miho-san?_

* * *

 **Azusa**

* * *

"Why do you keep following me?" I grimaced in annoyance. Ever since I gave Mogami Ryoma a rude introduction, he's been meeting up with me after my club activities, "It's not like our groups get along anyway."

"You would've wanted that...after all it's just like you to have a group alliance than being a soloist." My steps halt in turn to Ryoma's response. I uttered a question to him, "What do you mean?"

A small smirk formed against his face, "What I'm trying to say is that..."

I soon found myself closer to Ryoma, who's height stared down at me, "That you and I used to work together as partners during your missing memories."

 _HAH?! This jerk of a hunter was my partner?!_

"That's ridiculous...you and me working together? There's no way I'd be working with someone who thinks hunting digimon is a mere game and not even care once for their feelings!"

"If only you remembered."

Biting my lip, I turned around. Focusing on heading over to the shopping district, completely ignoring whatever I just heard from the jerk of a hunter right now.

"Azusa..." Lunamon muttered, "Maybe he knows something."

"Hmph!" I huffed, "As if I'm gonna ask someone like that for my memories. Don't even get me started about what he did to Taiki-senpai's and Shoutmon's friend."

A grin formed against Ryoma's expression, as I walked away. Not wanting to get involved with him any longer.

* * *

 **Shopping District**

* * *

As I readied myself over to the cashier, a flash of electricity shined from the register. Blinking for a few minutes, I began to wonder whether I was imagining things but as the owner entered the price of the vegetables he started fumble.

"Huh?" Lightly hitting against the side of the register, the man sighed in disappointment, "Not again."

"What's wrong?" I asked the owner out of curiosity. He turned to me bearing a frown against his face, "Lately the registers in this shopping center have been malfunctioning multiple times, and no one knows the reason as to why this happens."

"Now if only that boy were-" Before he could continue, a voice interrupted our conversation, "Hey, sir!"

Glancing over to the source, a boy probably around the same age as me but taller in terms of height arrived. He had a mop of caramel-colored hair wearing an orange shirt paired with a green short-sleeved jacket and jeans, "Did your register broke down again?"

"Oh, Hideaki! Good to see that you've arrived just in time!" The owner smiled toward the so called Hideaki. Swiftly being taken behind the register, the owner excused himself to take care of the other customers. As Hideaki continued tapping away on the register, I decided to start a conversation with the boy.

"So you're the boy the owner was talking about?" Glancing over to me for a second, Hideaki gave a short nod, "Yeah, lately the cash registers around this shopping center have been malfunctioning. I'm just merely using repair skills to help around the area."

I sent a smile to Hideaki, "That seems kind of you to do."

"So you're a common customer here?" Hideaki, this time, questioned me. I shook my head, "No, I only go when my mom is busy at work."

"Heh...it would've been nice to see you more though. You seem like an okay person." I smiled toward his compliment, "True, I hardly see many around my age around the shopping district."

As I finished my short conversation with Hideaki, I bid my goodbyes once the cash register was fixed. I decided to talk to Lunamon for a bit before heading back home.

"Hey, Lunamon. Do you think I'll be able to get my memories back?" I questioned the digimon. The said digimon hummed in agreement, "I'm sure you'll get your memories back, Azusa. We just need to go with King Shoutmon and his partner for now, it wouldn't be right to trust the wrong people about your memories."

"Right...says the one who told me to trust the rival hunter's leader." I could get a feeling that Lunamon was glaring at me from the xros loader, "Hey, hey at least he didn't do anything bad today!"

"Lunamon, you might jinx us for sure if the same incident happens tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Your name is ...mon?" _Was this a memory?_ I watched myself speaking to someone, but from the fragmented chunk of the name. It sounded like the name of a digimon...

"You're searching for someone alone?" My voice continued speaking to the digimon who didn't seem to respond, or rather the digimon's voice never sounded. All I could hear was mine, "Then maybe I could help you?"

"It's never fair to search for someone alone. So..." A pause, until my voice yet again started again, "Hey, don't judge me just because I'm human! Everyone in the world needs to support others no matter what happens."

"..." A part of me wanted to know. Was that digimon my partner? If so, did we have any other digimon allies that resided in my xros loader besides the said digimon. They may give me a hint as to how they know me and this supposed partner.

"Mm! Thank you, ...mon!" I felt myself smile toward this supposed digimon, "From this day on, we're friends!"

"Eh? Partners, but not friends?" My voice hummed a bit as I decided on a particular choice, "Then, let's be both."

My hand reached out to the digimon, waiting for the digimon to finish the handshake. However the dream ended up getting cut short, once a startling yell sounded in my head.

"Azu-nee!" Upon opening my eyes, I found myself being facing two little children. A little boy and girl pair. Both of them were wearing pajamas, but the expression adorned on their faces were nonetheless a pout. Probably due to my slow awakening.

"Geez, Azu-nee...if you don't wake up now, you're going to be late for school." The girl mumbled while patting my cheek to wake me up, "Kotaro, c'mon help me."

"I'm helping the best I can, Saki!" The boy, Kotaro, grumbled as he attempted to shove my blanket away, "Azu-nee, wake up!"

"I'm already awake you guys!" Ugh...these two sure love waiting for me to wake up in the morning for breakfast. Saki, a girl bearing black pig-tails and pink cherry blossom pajamas, smiled back at me. Where as Kotaro, the rambunctious brunette who has a similar impatience akin to Tagiru's personality wore a dinosaur themed pajama.

"Yukimura-sensei says that she packed your favorite for lunch today." Saki mentioned while tugging me off my bed. As I nodded my head while listening to their ramblings, I could get the sense of Lunamon giggling in the Xros Loader.

* * *

"Are those children your siblings, Azusa?" Lunamon asked me while I walked toward the school. Shaking my head in disagreement, I explained to her about Kotaro and Saki, "They're in a similar situation as I am. We're children who couldn't be taken care of by their parents, had no parents, or were placed in my mom's care for a reason."

"Oh...the orphanage, right?" Replying in a hum, I continued pointing out to the digimon, "Does that mean your current mom isn't-"

Interjecting Lunamon's statement, "She isn't, but she's the only mom that's raised me as well as the others in the orphanage."

"I see." Lunamon mumbled, "You must have had a happy life haven't you, Azusa?"

"Mmm." I wasn't sure on how to answer Lunamon on it, with a missing chunk of my memories...I can't really say whether I did have a happy life or not. After all, the digimon I was once partners with in today's dream isn't in my xros loader anymore. Not only that, any memory relating to the said digimon would cause pain if I try to force myself too much.

"You know, Lunamon."

"Yes?"

"I wasn't sure, but...I think I had a-"

"AZUSA!" Before I could even tell Lunamon about the dream I had today, a piercing yell sounded from the distance. Startling me out of my wits, I turned around to find Tagiru charging right toward me. Back pack and xros loader in tow. Better yet...he's not even slowing down at all.

"T-Tagiru, slow down!" I screeched waving my hands to tell him to stop, until I felt a slow grazing pain against my forehead. In that instance, Tagiru's forehead collided against mine. The two of us hissed in pain from what just happened, "Ow!"

"What in the world were you running for, Tagiru?" After lowering my hand down, I questioned the fiery boy who still had his hands pressuring his forehead, "You're not trying to make me remember by this right?"

"No..." Tagiru, still groaning in the pain, muttered under his breath, "I...I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" I stared at him, curious as to what he meant, "For what?"

"For..." Tagiru bit the inside of his mouth as he said this, "For forcing you to remember your-"

"My?" I tilted my head in confusion. Normally Tagiru would be able to blatantly state what his mind is thinking, however right now he's having quite a difficult time in saying it.

"Your memories...as a hunter." Ah, so that's what Tagiru is trying to say, "I really didn't mean to hurt you at all this morning as well. Even...forcing you to remember...I'm sorry, Azusa."

I blinked for a few times. This is Tagiru right? Lifting my hand out, I reached over to Tagiru's face. Once my hand closed by, I squeezed his cheek. Hard.

"OW!" Tagiru grumbled in pain, "A-Azusa?!"

"You don't have to worry about me, Tagiru. Plus you didn't even need to apologize in the first place. Whatever memories I'm missing...even if they're painful, it's only directed at me and not anyone else." I pointed out to him after I released his cheek, "Besides, you're supposed to be the always-happy-go-lucky person in the group. You just need to focus on your own goal on becoming a top hunter with us as your teammates. Okay?"

Tagiru stunned by what I said, only returned my words by a mere grin, "Yeah."

"Anyway, I have to get to class now. I'll see you and the others after school!" I waved Tagiru goodbye, before heading off to the school building. Though unfortunately, I silently realized I wasn't able to tell Lunamon about my recent dream about the digimon and possibly the way I spoke toward it.

* * *

 **Tagiru**

* * *

Waving Azusa off, I soon found my head locked in an arm grip by a certain nagging girl from my class.

"Hey, Mami!" I fumed trying to get her to release her arm grip from me, "Get off!"

"Not until you tell me about your relationship to Yukimura Azusa." I raised a brow at Mami, "What do you mean? But wait...you know Azusa?"

Now it was Mami's turn to give a curious stare of wonderment to me, "You haven't heard? She's one of the few girls of our school and age to be accepted in the archery club. Not only that, there's this rumor about her talking to herself around break times during the previous year. Everyone thought she's crazy, but from the way she talked to you, Kudou-senpai, and...I daresay Yuu-sama as well...she doesn't seem as crazy as before."

"What're you talking about? Azusa isn't crazy at-" Wait. Talking to herself last year? "Mami." I managed to get my classmate's attention, "Was Azusa mostly alone at the time when she was talking to herself at school?"

"Hmm..." Mami pondered a bit as she recalled from what happened previously, "Actually, there were also rumors about whether she was dating someone back then too, because apparently there was a guy from another school that'd visit at the gate of the school to see her."

I frowned upon hearing what Mami stated, however it was something at least. Something that other students have noticed from Azusa before she even lost her memories of the time when she was still a hunter. If we could find out who the guy she probably met up with at the time, maybe we could find the answers we're missing. There might be a possibility of Azusa being in a group before meeting us too.

"Gumdramon." I muttered to the digimon in my red xros loader. I could hear Gumdramon's voice sound as quietly as possible. Taking note of what Mami had stated about Azusa.

* * *

 **Yuu**

* * *

Tagiru seemed a bit happier than normal. Rather, his happiness plummeted the minute our teacher started asking questions about.

"Ugh...I have no idea!" I pity Tagiru for not being able to solve these. As the number one and number two students of the class raised their hands to solve the problem on the board, I noticed a small smile form against Sudou's face. Then for a few minutes, the lights in the classroom began to flicker until it resumed their normal lighting.

Mishima ended up being chosen to solve it, however once his chalk touched the chalkboard...Mishima froze and didn't move an inch. My eyes widened upon seeing Mishima's drastic change. I glanced over again to Sudou, only to be interrupted by a sudden screech by the girls at the back of the classroom. Takahashi, included, had changed to the point of becoming a frozen statue like Mishima.

"What the heck?" Tagiru's questioning expression lead to the whole classroom students into confusion. As our teacher attempted to calm the students down, I spotted Sudou Miho head outside the classroom. Without taking any heed to the classroom's bewilderment. None of the panicking students had taken notice of it either. Regardless, I chased after her retreating figure. Hoping to get to the bottom of this.

 _I wonder if her behavior yesterday has anything to do with what's happening now?_

* * *

 **Azusa**

* * *

A few screams sounded from the classroom beside us. Our class was in the middle of lecture for history, so upon hearing the abrupt screams of students...our teacher told us to go on study hall for now as he went off to check what happened. From under my desk, I raised my light blue xros loader to ask Lunamon, "Hey, Lunamon...is this the work of a corrupted digimon?"

"Yeah, it's not a normal digimon." Lunamon sensed a bit more, before confirming her short analysis, "I think it might be a plant/insect digimon. The data surrounding the school has suddenly spiked in the amount of plant/insect data bits."

From what I learned through Shoutmon the other day, Lunamon has a higher level sensitivity to analyzing digital data. Something of which she learned from her training from a friend of Shoutmon's. Lunamon is unable to name the digimon like the xros loader, but she's capable of analyzing the components that make up the corrupted digimon.

As the students in the classroom busied themselves in their conversation, I excused myself by stating that I was going to the bathroom. Though in truth, I'm heading straight for DigiQuartz. Upon exiting the classroom, I spotted Tagiru holding his xros loader.

"Tagiru!" I called out to the boy, who in turn nodded as the both of us raised our xros loaders.

"Time shift!"

Once we landed into the DigiQuartz version of the school, Gumdramon and Lunamon immediately popped out of our xros loaders.

"I knew it." Lunamon admitted as she pointed her gaze toward the plant-like vines covering the surroundings. In turn Tagiru asked Lunamon, "What exactly are these?"

"I don't really know which digimon it is, but the type of digimon we're up against is undeniably of the plant/insect species." Tagiru and Gumdramon ran back into his classroom, and in turn Lunamon as well as I followed to find them trying to remove the vines wrapped around two students from his class.

"No good, they won't budge an inch!" Tagiru exclaimed as he still attempted to remove the vines. My eyes trailed over the vines, to find them leading toward outside the school.

I signaled Tagiru over, "Tagiru, I think these vines are leading outside. Maybe the digimon is outside."

Giving a thumbs up to what I found, the both of us and our partner digimon ran down the stairs charging toward what seemed to be the foyer of the school. Only to find the vine rooted to the ground, unable to allow us to move further. No sign of any corrupted digimon at all.

"Drat, I was for sure this would lead us to the digimon itself." What's the point of being a hunter, when you can't even find the digimon you're supposed to be hunting?

"You're not wrong. It just won't show itself so easily. It's a pretty strong digimon." Blinking a few moments, I along with Tagiru scanned the area to find the sudden new voice that entered the fray. It wasn't Yuu's or Taiki's voice. It was a voice of another boy. Appearing from a time shift, it was the boy wearing the hat at the time when the rival group of hunters arrived at the Pinnochimon battle.

Clenching his teeth and fists, Tagiru announced, "You're one of the digimon hunters who keep getting in our way!"

"You're the ones getting in _our_ way." He returned giving a nonchalant smile, "We're a loads better than you as hunters."

"My name is Tobari Ren, "Raising his grey xros loader, he held a smirk while showing off his collection of digimon, "Take a look at my collection! The digimon I hunt are the super rare ones."

Even I couldn't believe in what I saw, he had a total of fifteen digimon already captured in his xros loader minus the digimon that's beside him. However, I don't think the quantity of digimon matters or whether you capture rare digimon...what makes a true hunter should be...

"Numbers...rarity...have no meaning into hunting." I pointed out loud, not minding the attention I'm suddenly receiving, "The only thing necessary to hunting is the success of saving those numerous amounts of corrupted digimon...and-"

I glanced back at Tagiru before I decided to state a familiar characteristic I often seen of him, "Have fun with the digimon you became friends with."

"Hm." He gave a grin, "So you're the one _he's_ been talking about...Yukimura Azusa."

I flinched upon hearing my name roll of his mouth. Tagiru stepped in this time to interrogate him, "You know something about Azusa?!"

"So what if I do?" I gritted my teeth, he didn't seem too compliant in giving away such information. If I had to think, my run in with Ryoma the other day might have triggered this.

 _Ugh...sometimes I need to think before I say._ I sighed to myself. _Just when I'm getting closer to a source of someone knowing what I was before, I end up running back to square one._

"Anyway...since I'm in a generous mood at the moment. I'll let you guys hunt this rare digimon. I'll even give you a hint on finding it." I didn't like the way he smiled at this point, since he pointed at the vines or probably the body part of the digimon we're looking for, "Do it, Dracomon."

Baring his claws and fangs, the Dracomon didn't hesitate to chomp directly into the digimon's vine-like arms. Upon tearing a piece of it's digital body-part...a loud shaking scream sounded from the distance.

My face formed an expression of anger the minute Ren mentioned the hint, "When you tear a part of this digimon's body, the digimon screams in pain. Revealing the area of where it's at."

"You-!" Before I could even throw myself at the boy, Tagiru held me back. "Wait, Azusa! Getting into a fight with another hunter isn't our objective."

"Tagiru's right, Azusa!" Lunamon agreed, "We need to find the corrupted digimon causing all of this first."

Gumdramon thus tugged my hand, "C'mon, Azusa."

Giving a heavy sigh, I jogged alongside Tagiru toward the direction of the scream. Though due to my anger, I couldn't catch up to Tagiru's and Gumdramon's speedy running. I decided to stay outside the school building together with Lunamon.

"Lunamon..." Staring at the rabbit digimon, she spoke understanding of my current concern, "I know how you feel Azusa. It's not right for hunters and their partner digimon to hurt corrupted digimon when they're in that state."

 _The digimon sounded like it was in so much pain_. I glance over to Lunamon, who in turn stared back at me. _These digimon can feel pain...even if they're fighting. They may be made of data particles, but they're alive._

"Hey, Lunamon..." The digimon blinked a few times, "Can you hold my hand?"

Confused over what I said, she didn't hesitate to place her paw atop of the outstretched hand. As I closed my hand over, I could feel the warmth of Lunamon's paw even if it was small under my grasp. Visible proof that digimon aren't...mere data particles.

Trickles of tear drops rolled from my eyes. Causing my eyes to blur. Lunamon gaped in surprise of my action.

"A-Azusa..."

"I can't stand it." I wasn't sure what came over me, but I felt like these were truly my own words. Not someone else's. My own words, "I can't stand seeing anymore digimon get hurt."

A small image of myself crying silently to something shown in my head. It was an image of me crying at my xros loader. I don't know who I was crying for, but the heavy weight in my heart didn't deny how painful the image was.

Sniffling a bit, I wiped my tear away with my arm. Not wanting to attract any attention from the students as well as her current group members. I didn't want Lunamon to worry about me either. Crying wouldn't help at all.

Squeezing my hand tightly, Lunamon asked again, "Do you feel better now, Azusa?"

"Mmm." I nodded my head, hoping it doesn't strengthen Lunamon's stress. She's already stressed enough as is with Gumdramon.

"Let's find Gumdramon and Tagiru." Even though Lunamon said that, the quake vibrations along with the shriveling of the vines happening in about a few minutes registered in their minds.

"Tagiru."

"Gumdramon."

Yet again they changed their course for the direction of the source. Knowing that those two, Tagiru and Gumdramon, had charged right into the corrupted digimon without a plan of action.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Upon reaching towards the source, smoke and stones dispersed throughout the whole area. Making it difficult to see who or what in the world was happening over there.

"Can you see anything, Lunamon?" I asked the digimon running beside me, "I can't see anything from the smoke."

"I don't think I see anything, but...these data particles." Lunamon mumbled for a bit before announcing the two identities, "The Kings' and Gumdramon's data particles are within that area!"

"And it's not just them, the corrupted digimon I've been sensing earlier is there too!" So, Ren wasn't wrong on the digimon's location, but man they have such a rude way of hunting digimon even if they're good. By the time the smoke minimized, the both of us found most of our group members except for Taiki caught in the vines of what seems to be the plant/insect digimon Lunamon has been sensing.

"That's Blossomon!" Lunamon pointed out for me, "That's strange. Blossomons are normally docile digimons, and they hardly appear to anyone due to their nature."

When Lunamon mentioned it, I squinted to see what's the cause of Blossomon's attack. The source...was probably the human tied close to the digimon's body by a multiple amount of vines.

"Lunamon, the female student is the source!" I realized as we continued heading over their area, hoping that we'll make in time, "Maybe it's not Blossomon's fault, maybe...that girl is having negative emotions about something!"

 _'Just like Tokio-kun and the other Robotics Club members!'_

"Astamon, attack!" Oh no...it's Ryoma and his annoying hunters group. I bit my lip in anguish of what I saw next. Ryoma's digimon looked ready to fire his attacks as well as his comrade's digimon too.

"Yes sir!"

 _'No!'_

"Lunamon, hurry!" I allowed Lunamon to use my arm as a boost to jump over, and to set a better aim at the incoming attacks being sent toward the girl and Blossomon.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" As I've previously seen from the Pinnochimon battle, Lunamon sent out a vortex of bubbles to distinguish our opposing hunter's group assault attack.

"Lunamon!" Gumdramon and Shoutmon shouted in relief of seeing the rabbit digimon halting the attack. I finally was able to catch up to the others, standing close to Taiki.

"I'm sorry we're late, senpai!" I apologized to him especially, "I shouldn't have left Tagiru and Gumdramon alone to face off Blossomon."

"That's fine." Taiki reassured me, giving his usual grin. "You and Lunamon came in just at the nick of time."

Returning his grin with a smile, I glanced back to find Ryoma and his two hunter allies displeased of my interference. My gaze hardened the minute Ryoma's eye locked onto me.

"You'll have to go through the two of us if you want to get to them."

"You're not getting away with attacking this digimon, King, and Gumdramon as well!" Lunamon sharpened her claws, ready to send out an attack.

* * *

 **Yuu**

* * *

 _'Yukimura-san.'_

"Yukimura Azusa." Sudou held a malevolent smirk as she returned her gaze over to me, "Isn't that person also one of the people who hurt you? The one who said those hurtful words-"

"Yukimura-san has nothing to do with this, Sudou-san!" I attempted to get her attention away from the ally currently aiding her digimon on deflecting most of the attacks alongside our upperclassmen's digimon.

"Hmph, but isn't it true? She practically insulted the fact of you not having a digimon yet in reality you did have one." My eyes widened hearing the truth in those words she uttered. I glanced over to the said girl being spoken about, who flinched upon hearing what Sudou mentioned. A gnawing sensation grew within me as I saw shock envelop Azusa.

"Yuu-san." However as Azusa was going to demand as to why I didn't say anything about my digimon, a stray attack sent out by one of the rival hunters flew toward her. I yelled with all my might despite being trapped in Blossomon's vines, "Yukimura-san!"

Turning around, Azusa raised her arms in attempt to brace herself for the incoming attack only to be protected by Omegashoutmon in the midst.

"Azusa! King!" Lunamon screeched in the midst of using her attacks to block the other two rookie digimon.

Feeling no sense of pain being inflicted upon her, Azusa's eyes widened to find Omegashoutmon protecting her. "Are you alright, Azusa?"

"I'm fine, but you're taking most of the attacks." She seemed worried for Omegashoutmon taking most of the hits, only to be reassured by him on his next words. "As long as everyone is safe, this pain is nothing."

 _'Omegashoutmon is right...the pain I feel right now shouldn't be bothering me at all.'_

"It's true." I muttered at first before voicing my feelings. "I was jealous of Yukimura-san and Tagiru of having their own digimon partner, but I would never get rid of the both of them for just that! Hating others won't change anything! I have to do things my own way!"

* * *

 **Azusa**

* * *

"Yuu-san." I couldn't believe it. After listening to what Yuu declare to his classmate, a shred of guilt crept within my heart as I remembered what I said to Yuu not too long ago.

 ** _Says the person without a digimon!_**

I winced upon the memory. ' _I need to apologize to him later._ '

Suddenly a golden glow emerged from Yuu's body, it felt similar but it wasn't the same golden glow that jumped out of my xros loader. It was the strength within Yuu's heart. Yuu's heart was enough to snap Sudou out of it. The warm glow was enough to release the four trapped within Blossomon's grasp.

At that point, I was able to get close enough to catch Sudou along with Lunamon while Tagiru had Gumdramon digivolved and digixros to hunt Blossomon. As I made sure Sudou was alright, Lunamon tapped my arm to grab my attention. I glanced up to find Yuu heading straight for Sudou, "Is Sudou-san alright?"

"Yeah." I replied keeping my gaze away from the blonde-haired boy's sight, not wanting to attract Yuu's attention. "She just fainted after what happened. It seems Blossomon took a lot of energy from her as well."

"I see." Soon it was silent or rather it was difficult to say something back to Yuu right now. I attempted to apologize, but Tagiru and Taiki returned immediately after capturing Blossomon. Looks like I'm going to apologize right after class.

 **After Class**

Before I left for Archery class, I managed to ask Yuu for a short talk. Apparently Xros Heart was asked to fill in for some members in the basketball team, so I was lucky to meet them right before they left. However the menacing glare I received from those three girls that left Tagiru's and Yuu's classroom were terrifying. Were popular boy's fan clubs that scary? Once we were far enough from the ears of eavesdropping students, I managed to sigh in relief. Although I won't be able to escape any rumors about Yuu and I sooner or later.

"So, what did you have to say to me Yukimura-san?" He straight out asked me. I took a deep breath, and breathed out before I turned around to face Yuu. "I wanted to apologize."

Yuu raised a brow at me, "For what?"

"For being rude to you, Yuu-san." I lowered my head even more, as I recalled what Yuu mentioned earlier when we faced off Blossomon and Sudou. "I didn't know you lost your partner." I bit my lip before I continued, "I shouldn't have said those words to you, it was inconsiderate of me to say that to someone whose already been through a lot."

"Yukimura-san."

"I mean, I know I lost my memories of what happened during my time in the DigiQuartz but nothing is worse than losing a friend you care for the most." I bowed my head, "I'm sorry."

Unknown to me, a small smile formed against Yuu's face. "Raise your head, Yukimura-san."

My eyes widened in shock, as I glanced back up to see Yuu's expression. "But-!"

"I'm not mad at you anymore." He interjected my words, and explained his reasoning. "In fact I should be the one apologizing to you, Yukimura-san."

"What? Why?"

"I may have lost Damemon, but maybe somewhere within your lost memories you might've had another partner before gaining Lunamon." Yuu pointed out, "Plus my jealousy got the best of me when I saw you and Tagiru run out into battle without any thoughts of what could happen. I merely watched on the sidelines not doing anything but help the victims of people involved with the corrupted digimon. I just reacted out of anger when I tried to stop you from going into the fight."

' _Yuu-san_.'

I small grin tugged at my lips, as I replied in glee. "You're so kind, Yuu-san."

 **Yuu**

"You're so kind, Yuu-san." I blinked in surprise of what I saw. Yukimura Azusa was actually smiling! Ever since we found her in DigiQuartz, Azusa rarely smiled whenever we saw or met up with her for hunting. The only time we saw her smile was at Tokio's house, but that was it. The rest of the times she hardly made any changes in expression. Taiki was worried whether she lost more than just her memories, but I guess she was fine since Yukimura was smiling right in front of me. Right now. With only the two of us around. Wait. What?!

Soon the heat within my face warmed upon seeing her smile. Shifting my gaze away, I silently hoped my face wasn't red as I mumbled out my next words to Yukimura. "Well I have to go now, otherwise Tagiru is going to start complaining as to why I'm late."

"Yeah, see you next time Yuu-san." After waving Azusa goodbye, I started making my way to the basketball courts however when I stopped midway to place a hand against my forehead to check whether I had a fever or something. I muttered to myself in silence, "I'm not sick right?"

' _I wonder what Damemon would say if he saw me like this?_ '

If Damemon were here at the moment, he would have been laughing at Yuu's red face due to his reaction toward a particular girl's charms. In fact, the said data of the digimon was laughing so much in a certain park that children and some adults roaming around were wondering where the laughter was coming from.

* * *

 **Azusa**

* * *

' _In the end._ ' I sighed myself in a depressed manner. ' _I wasn't able to tell anyone about the recurring dreams I've been having lately._ '

By the time I made it home, I realized I wasn't able to say anything to the group or to Lunamon about the recurring dreams. ' _I knew I was forgetting something the minute I went into the club room today._ '

As I lie on my bed, I stared at the ceiling of my room thinking back on Yuu's words from earlier today.

' _Did I have a digimon partner?_ ' The question continued to linger in my mind as I turned a bit in my bed unsure of how to answer. Then I closed my eyes, hoping that the dreams would be able to answer it. Unfortunately the dreams didn't return that night so in the end nothing was answered...I better start asking Taiki and others about this because the dreams are beginning to bug me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my ocs.**

* * *

One the next day of school, I debated on my decision of telling the others about the dreams. However what Yuu mentioned the other day bothered me a little during school, especially during my archery practice.

 _ **Swoosh! Chuck!**_ I clicked my tongue in frustration. The arrow landed on the second ring, nowhere near the bull's eye of the target.

"Why can't I focus?" I muttered to myself in disappointment as I lowered the bow down, at first it was silent until the sound of hands clapping together was heard from behind me. Turning around I found Taiki, Yuu, and Tagiru grinning at me.

"You guys?" I blinked in surprise, before heading over to them. "What are you three doing here?"

"Well we wanted to see if you were ready to go home together, but Takemasa said that you were still practicing." Taiki explained, "But I'm surprised, you're really good at archery aren't you Azusa?"

I shook my head, wearing a slight frown. "No, compared to Takemasa-senpai and the others, I still have a long way to go." They're practically the aces of this club, I'm nowhere near their level.

"But you were really awesome!" Tagiru, pounced in, his eyes filled with a sparkle of admiration. "It was like you knew the arrow was going to land on the target!"

"Tagiru." Somehow Tagiru's fiery motivation and compliments really help whenever it came to ignoring the bad thoughts. It made me feel like I actually have someone cheering me on. A small smile slowly grew on my face as I listened to Tagiru's words.

"I wanna try archery too!" Tagiru babbled on, but Yuu stepped in this time to trample Tagiru's words. "You don't even have the patience in the first place, Tagiru. You need full concentration not determination to shoot an arrow, right Yukimura-san?"

"Well you're not wrong." Tagiru fell to the ground wearing a frown against his face, "Azusaaaa." His voice drawled into a whine-like tone, "Are you saying I can't do it?"

"No." I shook my head. I mean if he can put his effort into it, Tagiru could but Archery is definitely something that requires a lot of concentration. "It's just as Yuu-san said. Archery isn't something you can rush into immediately, because you need to mentally prepare yourself before you can shoot the arrow."

"Woah." Tagiru muttered while getting up, causing me to blink in confusion of his wide-eyed expression. "Azusa, you must really like Archery a lot!" I felt my face warm upon hearing Tagiru say that, causing me to rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "I guess you could say that."

After I finished talking to them about my club activites, I told them to give me a few minutes to change before I could leave. Once I was done, I caught up to the three of them waiting at the front gate of the school. As the four of us were walking back home together, Yuu's expression seemed to dim as he questioned himself out loud without realization. "Damemon. What should I do to see you again?"

Soon Taiki closed in to Yuu, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yuu, cheer up."

"Yeah, Yuu-san." I added on to Taiki's words as I stepped closer to his right, trying to cheer the blonde boy up. "You'll meet Damemon again."

"Taiki-san. Yukimura-san." Yuu gave a small smile back to the both of us, feeling reassured from our words of encouragement. I hope this would be enough to keep Yuu believing that Damemon will return. Though, at this point, I'm starting to wonder about what kind of digimon Damemon is. As I was trying to get an image of what the said digimon looked like, the sound of a familiar angry tone snapped me out of my imagery of Damemon. Ah, it seems like Tagiru ended up picking a fight with one of the girls from their class. I hope Tagiru didn't say anything bad to upset her. Then again, that girl and her friends would sometimes glare at me whenever I was within a certain distance to Yuu. The Amano Yuu fan club members are terrifying when it comes to glaring, I can still feel the daggers being sent to me by the other girls from when I was leaving the school grounds earlier.

"Ah, it's cute!" Soon I found myself shoved closer to Taiki as the two girls exclaimed in glee as they tried to grab onto something latched onto Yuu's arm. Huh...wait that pink digimon...isn't that.

"Cutemon!" Yuu gasped in shock, once he realized which digimon was hugging onto his arm in a tight grip. I inched closer to Taiki, and lowered my voice to a whisper as I watched Mami join the other two as they squeal about the pink rabbit-like digimon. "Is that Cutemon your digimon, Taiki-san?"

"Y-Yes." Taiki replied in the same tone as I, unsure of what to make of this sudden appearance of Cutemon. Though the closer I look at Cutemon, the more I feel the urge to hug the said digimon. Trying to resist the urge to grab the rabbit digimon, I mumbled to myself to avoid people noticing my weakness to adorable stuff. "Cute."

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed. I soon found myself being stared at by six pairs of eyes excluding Cutemon's because he's trying his best in pretending to be a stuff animal in front the three girls. However once I mentioned the word I banned myself from saying out loud, the three girls swarmed over to me allowing Cutemon to breathe for a bit while they were distracted.

"Yukimura-san, is it possible that you have an interest in cute stuff?" Mami, I believe that's what Tagiru called her, asked me out of the blue which surprised me out of nowhere. Shocked by the sudden attention, I tried to explain to the best of my extent signalling them to go on to avoid getting Cutemon out of there. I eyed Taiki and the others with a look saying ' _you guys owe me_ ' as they sped on ahead. As the trio walked away, Tagiru glanced over to Taiki to mutter, "Looks like Azusa is going to be alright making friends with Mami and the others."

"You're right." Taiki grinned while watching the only female member of their group talk, "Now let's head to the park before someone spots Cutemon." Going back over to me, I was in a panic as I tried to figure out a way to talk to them.

"Y-Yes I do." I started off as I used this time to talk to Mami and the other two fan girls of Yuu's club.

"I didn't know you were into cute stuff, Yukimura-san." Mami admitted her impression of me, "You always seemed so distant from the other girls in our grade and you're rarely seen hanging out with anyone else besides those three from Xros Heart."

"Well I'm always helping out at home with my mom, since she runs the Yukimura Orphange down there." I pointed in the direction of my home, "So I never really had much time to look at cute stuff with others due to either helping out, homework, or my time in the Archery club."

"Then!" One of the girls clapped her hands together after listening to my words, "Maybe when you're free, you can come with us to this newly opened stationary store by the arcade that way you can see more cute stuff!"

"Really?" I didn't think they'd befriend me after glaring at me for the past few days.

"Yes." Mami nodded her head while offering me, " Also if you want we can lunch together in class the next time we meet!" I accepted it without hesitation. "Okay, I'll be glad to!"

After saying goodbye to the three girls, I headed straight for the park since it wasn't too far from here. It might be the only other place where they could be talking to Cutemon without anyone else watching.

Ah, there they are. I called out to them as I jogged over in a rush,"You guys!"

"Yo." Tagiru greeted me first as the other two boys and the pink digimon turned over to me. "What took you so long, Azusa?"

"Just talking to Mami and the others, they were pretty keen on taking me to this store by the arcade." I explained while feeling relieved that I managed to talk to girls outside of my class. Besides Satsuki, the other girls were hard to talk to since all they talk about were focused on Yuu or going somewhere I didn't have much interest in. "So this digimon is Cutemon?" I take out my Xros Loader to get a digital information on the said digimon. Lunamon opted to do the explaining, "Cutemon is a fairy type digimon that lives in cold areas of DigiQuartz. They're also well known for their hearing and healing abilities."

"There's the bookworm for you." Gumdramon grumbled from within Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"Who are you calling a bookworm, Gumdramon?" Lunamon mumbled in a sweet-yet-not-so-sweet tone as she closed the digital information to reveal her angry expression on Azusa's device.

"You two calm down." This time Shoutmon's voice entered in the fray, causing the four of us to laugh at their bickering. Once I finished laughing, I introduced myself to Cutemon. "Hello, my name is Azusa. Nice to meet you, Cutemon."

I held my hand out to the digimon sitting on Yuu's lap. The digimon happily placed his paw on my hand giving a warm smile, "Nice too meet you too, kyu!"

I covered my mouth using my left hand, feeling my face blush from the adorable digimon's cuteness. "H-He's too cute." I didn't think something this small and adorable can be this cute to the extreme.

* * *

Even though I managed to make friends with others, I still haven't been able to say anything about the dream to Taiki or the others. They already went off on their own, though Tagiru decided to follow after Yuu on helping him cheer up with Cutemon while Taiki left to investigate what happened at the Fancy shop. As I brushed my hair, I was going to go to sleep when I remembered. 'Wait, maybe I can tell Lunamon about it now.'

Taking the light blue xros loader sitting on my desk, I whispered to ask. "Hey, Lunamon are you still awake?"

"Is there something wrong Azusa?" She sounded worried for me, my lips formed a small smile. I felt content that she was listening to me. "No, I just been meaning to tell you this for a while."

"You see, for the past few days, this digimon would always appear in my dream. I would always call out to the digimon as if it were a friend, but I can never see how they look like or recall their full name." Lunamon hummed, before putting out her opinion, "Maybe that digimon was your former partner? Probably the one that resided in your Xros Loader."

"It might, but my dreams didn't give me a single hint on how the digimon looked like." I sighed in disappointment, "I wonder if that's as much of the memories I can get back for now."

"Well at least your making progress in regaining your memories. Maybe one day you'll be able to recall what happened to you sooner or later?" Lunamon tried to cheer me up by reminding me of the main goal we have. Feeling a bit better from Lunamon's words of encouragement, I nodded in agreement to her words. "Mm. Thank you, Lunamon."

"You're welcome." I was going to say good night to the digimon, but before I could even say the words Lunamon interjected asking. "Hey, Azusa."

"Yes?" Lunamon mumbled a bit, but continued on what she was going to say to me. "Could we check out that place where we met up with Taiki and the others from earlier?"

"The park? Why was there something off at the park?" My eyes narrowed as a thought came to mind, "Is it a corrupted digimon?"

"No, it isn't that at all." Lunamon paused for a minute, "Rather I feel like there was some sort of energy source that was calling out to me from that park. Right now there isn't any spike of energy, but when we were in that place you called a park it alerted me. However I wasn't sure what to make of it at the moment since you guys were trying to cheer up Yuu at the time. I didn't want to make everyone and the King tense."

"It's alright Lunamon." I reassured the worrisome digimon. "You were considering Yuu-san's feelings in the first place, so there was no harm in the choice you made."

Lunamon sighed in relief, "Thank you Azusa."

As I told the digimon residing my Xros Loader good night, I reminded myself that tomorrow we're going to investigate that park for the energy spike. Hopefully I can get one of the guys to help me investigate this.

* * *

The next day, Tagiru and Yuu explained that they just had a run in with one of Ryoma's group members. Apparently, this Suzaki Airu, was gung-ho on hunting Cutemon the other day even though the digimon was already claimed by Taiki. A hunter that only captures digimon she deems cute, that's quite a feat she has going on for her. I only managed to hear it briefly as I was passing by classes from Tagiru. He wanted me to join them after class to talk about the incident with Taiki, but I told him that I had something to do later today. It's too bad, however it might be better if it was just Lunamon and I investigate this for now. I don't want to upset the others for now since one of Ryoma's members is targeting Cutemon right now.

Heading straight for the park, I marched over to a tree and glanced around to make sure no one was watching me. I then called out, "Reload: Lunamon!"

The digimon landed safely onto the ground, her ears moved as Lunamon closed her eyes trying to sense the energy that called out to her the other day. "I can't feel it from here, but it's faint."

"So it's not around this part of the park." I glanced around trying to think of areas where energy could spike, and a sudden thought came into mind. Placing a fist against the open palm of left hand, I then suggested to Lunamon. "Maybe the playground would have it!"

"Playground?" Lunamon tilted her head in confusion of the place I stated. I nodded my head as I took Lunamon into my arms, "Try not to move around as much okay, Lunamon? For now, let's hope people can think you're a stuff animal while we're running around the park."

"Okay." Lunamon agreed as she kept still in my arms, before I left the shady trees I checked to see if there was anyone around. Then I started running straight for the playground I often took Kotaro and the others to whenever they were bored at home. As I was getting closer and closer to the area, I felt Lunamon twitch in my arms. I whispered to the digimon in my arms to ask, "Is the energy spike closer now?"

"Yes!" Lunamon whispered back to me. There weren't any children around this part of the park, so I lowered Lunamon down. Allowing the digimon to focus on sensing the spike of energy. Ah, I think she found it already. Her ears stilled for a moment, before Lunamon reopened her eyes. "I-I can feel it. It's over there!"

She pointed her paw over to the stone dome, we both turned to each other for a moment and nodded in agreement as we walked slowly over to the dome. Hoping that the energy spike wouldn't come with a corrupted digimon to attack them. So far no danger arrived, and I allowed Lunamon to crawl into the small tunnel to see if the source of the energy spike was inside the dome.

"This is...Were you the one that was calling out to me?" Lunamon muttered to herself. Interested in what Lunamon had found, I asked the digimon out of curiosity. "What did you find, Lunamon?"

"A digi-egg." Lunamon answered back, as she popped out of the tunnel holding a big egg with golden star markings on it. "This is how all digimon start out before we digivolve into higher levels."

"Wow." I was in awe of the egg holding the life of an unknown digimon. "So does that mean you, Gumdramon, and many other digimon started out like this?"

Lunamon nodded, "Right. Even the highest levels of digimons start from this phase. Sometimes when a digimon reaches their end or is damaged heavily, we end up turning back into our egg form."

That's an interesting piece of information, but what was an digi-egg doing here of all places instead of DigiQuartz? "Lunamon, there's normally a place where digi-eggs go to right?"

"Yes, normally these eggs end up at a nursery grounds with a specified digimon that guards as well as nurtures the digi-eggs and the newly born baby digimon. However, I wonder if this digi-egg is-" Before Lunamon could continue, the sound of large crashes echoed not too far from us. "That sounds as if someone is fighting!" I pointed out in alarm. "Let's take the egg, and find out Lunamon!"

Lunamon nodded, taking hold of the egg as they ran through the empty park to find Yuu running after to protect Cutemon from an unknown digimon in a pig costume.

"That's Cho-Hakkaimon!" Lunamon pointed out the digimon's name, but I was too focus on the blonde running away from the digimon.

"Yuu-san!" I screeched out loud. ' _What am I supposed to do?! Lunamon and I won't be able to stop that digimon's attack in time!_ '

 _ **Don't worry!**_ A voice sounded from beside me, turning over to the source I find the egg in Lunamon's arms beginning to hatch. ' _T-The egg is hatching_!' Once the egg hatched, a bright light enveloped the area causing Lunamon and to shield our eyes. I saw the shadow of an unknown digimon rushed over to protect Yuu from the incoming attack from the opposing digimon known as Cho-Hakkaimon.

"Yuu, I'm back!" The digimon's shadow started to clear up from the blast, "I've been waiting so long for this day! The day I get to see you again!"

A white and golden colored digimon appeared, landing right in front of Yuu who held Cutemon in his grasp. ' _So...the digimon that called out to Lunamon was you, Damemon_.' Watching Yuu and Damemon's reunion felt uplifting, I was pretty sure Yuu was now happy for the return of his partner digimon.

"So that's Damemon!" Tagiru chuckled at the sight, while the blonde girl in the oink outfit which I assumed was Airu held a displeased look. "What is that thing? It's pushing it, but it's no good!" Wow even in a time like this, she still manages to rate the cuteness level of a digimon! She seemed kind of annoying, Airu sounded exactly as what Tagiru said. Airu snapped her fingers, causing the pig costume wearing digimon to snap out of the daze it was in as it readied to strike the three before it.

"Lunamon!" I called out the digimon beside me. "Yes!"

"Lunar claw!" Lunamon slashed at Cho-Hakkaimon as Yuu readied his Xros Loader to digivolve Damemon. Lunamon continued slashing at the digimon, until the newly digivolved Damemon, who now proclaimed to be Tsuwamon took over in attacking Cho-Hakkaimon. Tsuwamon's attacks were impressive, it's as if he was a real ninja. I bet Kotaro would've been excited to see this, if he had the chance. We managed to trap Airu and her digimon using her own traps against her as all of us walked up to the girl who tried to take Cutemon away.

"Awesome! Ninja Arts, huh?" Arresterdramon complimented Tsuwamon for his amazing ninja moves. "Yuu and Tsuwamon may have the best senses at hunting."

"You can say that again, Tagiru." I stated with a grin.

As Yuu snapped his fingers, the ropes that held Airu and her digimon unwrapped. The girl, surprised by Yuu's actions, turned over to demand. "W-What's the big deal?!"

"We don't steal other Hunter's digimons. That's our rule." Yuu emphasized on this to make it clear to Airu of the rules on hunting. Airu gave a huff, and left without batting an eye with her digimon Opposumon in tow.

After that whole fiasco was done, we headed back to the school rooftop where I explained what happened on my side before I caught up to them. "So in the end, Damemon was already reborn. He was just waiting for Yuu-san to realize that he has a strong heart."

"It's a good thing Lunamon managed to find your digi-egg huh, Damemon?" Shoutmon placed a paw against Lunamon's head to praise her. Lunamon blushed as her ears lowered in embarrassment. "I-It's nothing. I was just curious about the recent spike of digital energy that's all!"

"But it's thanks to you that I managed to get back to Yuu. So thank you, Lunamon!" Damemon thanked the rabbit digimon, causing Lunamon to fluster even more from all of the praises. Though it ended up leading to Damemon making fun of Tagiru and Gumdramon for making mistakes during a hunt which lead to Yuu as well as Damemon being chased around by two angry rookie hunters. As I laughed watching the four run around the roof top having fun, Taiki admitted something to me. "But it's too bad, I think Lunamon really wanted to see if the digital energy spike had anything to do with you Azusa."

"Eh?" I stopped laughing to glance over to the upperclassman, "You mean Lunamon?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You've been frustrated the past few days regarding your lost memories?"

"Ah...actually Taiki-senpai." I think I can finally tell them about it like I did with Lunamon yesterday, so I eyed Taiki making sure I had his complete focus on me. "I think I regained a few pieces of memories."

* * *

 **Next Chapter Sneak-A-Peak**

* * *

"E-Eh?!" My face heated up upon hearing what Mami asked as I warily pointed to myself, "Boyfriend?! I have a boyfriend?!"

"Wait you don't?" Mami frowned, thinking back for a bit. "I was pretty sure you were hanging out with a boy not too long ago. That was also one of the reasons why we weren't able to talk to you."

Thinking back through my memories, I don't recall talking to any other guy besides Kotaro or the guys in the Archery club. ' _Unless...! That guy is a part of my lost memories!_ '

' _Though...I have absolutely no clue as to who this guy is...unless._ ' I groaned in silence as a certain silver-haired jerk enters my mind. ' _Why did I think of Ryoma of all times? Is his words starting to match with what Mami just said right now?_ '


End file.
